Descending Sun, Rising Earth
by MadmanTobz
Summary: Short' story taking place during/after/at end of 'Things Change'. BBT Of course! :D Done some minor changes in chapter 1.


**A/N: **Okay, I've decided to write this ''short'' story I came up with completely at random in the middle of the night. As usual, it's a BBT story (duh…). Also, (something that's also painfully usual for me) I have several parts thought up, though I'm not feeling up to writing them right now. Reviews always affect the situation! Update at the bottom of the page.

I am slowly killing myself for this. I am about to do something I swore never to do, _ever_. This is seriously hurting me. This story will take place during (or at the end of, or after the end of etc. etc.) ''Things Change''. Yes, you heard me! I am for once going to acknowledge the existence of that _dreadful _and _cursed_ piece of animated crap known as ''Things Change''. If you consider yourself a fan of BBT then I'd expect you to hate me for that, and I'll be really mad at you if you don't! Rawr.

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim ownership over ''Teen Titans'' nor anything related to it. I do not gain any profit from writing this, and I am in no way related to anything even remotely affiliated to ''Teen Titans''. All the rights belong to their respective owners, not me.

* * *

''You used to like watching the sun set''

''You mean _Terra_ used to. I'm not her, and I've never _been_ her'' I reminded him for what must have been the millionth time in a day. Why wouldn't he drop it? Sure, he was right and all, but I simply can't let him find out.

''I can't tell you who you were, but I _know_ you're Terra. I don't know why you can't remember, but it doesn't matter'' His voice said from behind me. I would have turned around, but I didn't dare face him. I was afraid I'd blow it. Besides, the sunset was still a splendid view if you watched it from the cliffy ocean-line of Titan Island.

''I told you to stop calling me that. I'm not her!'' I yelled over my shoulder, a little more aggressively than I intended it to be. It was probably for the best anyway, If he got mad and left maybe he'd give up. Though I wasn't sure if I wanted him to.

''Yes you are. No matter if you keep telling me you're not, I know you are. Even if you don't remember, I do, and I won't ever forget _you_'' He kept trying with that adorable voice that made me want to turn around and tell him everything, but I knew I couldn't do that. Things could never be like we – yes, we – wanted them to be. It would just go down the same road it always did, and I'd end up alone on my way somewhere else. It always did. So I kept denying everything he said.

''Can't you just give up? No matter how much you want it, I'm not gonna turn into her just because you say so'' Again, the same thing I'd told him a million times during the day. The problem was, I was running out of arguments, and he wasn't giving up.

''Terra, Even if you don't remember, we could _help_ you remember. Just, Let us do it. I promise, if it turns out you're not her, I'll leave you alone'' he had made the same offer at least four times since we got here, just rephrasing it differently every time. He said it with absolute confidence, like he already knew it would work.

Even if it was a good chance to get him off my back, I didn't trust myself to be able to fool him if they dug that deep. Which left me with no choice but to turn it down. _Again_.

''How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not her, and I never will be! I don't have time for things like that just to prove who I am. I have homework, and tests to study for'' The same argument I'd been using all day, even though I had no homework, and definitely no tests.

School was only supposed to be temporary until I could get enough money to travel out of town, so I didn't really put any effort into it. The only reason I went there was because the city made me do it, or they'd send me to an orphanage.

''You can tell me how many times you want, it's not gonna change anything. I still think you're her, and I'm not gonna give up'' Why did he have to sound so cool when saying that? A part of me, the ''girly''-girly side, an extremely small part but still there, wanted to squeal at how devoted he was to convincing me.

''Why do you care so much? I mean, from what I've heard she did some really bad stuff towards you guys'' It was the first time I tried asking _this_ particular question, and I was genuinely curious for his answer.

''She made mistakes, but we all do. Mistakes are just that, mistakes. Mistakes are when you do bad things without meaning it. If that made you a bad person, I'd be in jail for all the pranks I've pulled that went wrong'' he answered quietly, showing a surprisingly deep philosophical side I'd never seen before, mixed with his naturally funny personality. I knew he wasn't stupid, but I didn't know he was so, _philosophical-like_. Is that even a word? Of course I didn't just like him for his looks (and those _cute_ ears) , but I didn't think he'd actually thought it through so deeply. It sort of made sense when he put it like that. At this point I knew for sure I couldn't face him without blowing it. Still, i dared a glance behind me. He was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with another one of those toothy grins i liked, but he looked... absent... for a second. **(1)** Almost like he was thinking back on something. I turned back around and tried to focus more on the ocean and the sunset than the urge to turn around again.

''What makes you so sure I'm her? I mean, I don't remember ever being her, and the only thing we have in common is our looks!'' I tried again, hoping it would convince him to give up. Though I felt a small part of me hoping he wouldn't.

''I just do'' was all he said. I sighed.

''That doesn't even make any sense. Look, I'm-'' I started, but started laughing hysterically as I felt his hands starting to tickle me from behind. I tried to stop, I really did, but during our time together, he had gotten a good idea of all my weak spots, and he was playing on them perfectly.

''You laugh like her. You're ticklish in the exact same spots, you smile the same way she does when she laughs, you sound just like her and you feel just like her'' He said with a cheery voice that made me feel better just hearing it as I collapsed on the ground in laughing fits. He didn't stop there though, and simply continued to tickle me until we were face to face.

It was at that point I knew I'd lost. He was looking me straight in the eyes, and I just couldn't lie to him like that anymore. I confessed, and told him everything as I looked away in shame.

''Okay, you're right. I remember. Happy now?''

''No'' he calmly stated, to my own surprise. I was so surprised and upset in fact, that I temporarily forgot my shame and looked him straight in the face.

''What else do you _want?_ Isn't this exactly what you asked for?''

''What I want is for you to be happy Terra, and not lie to yourself and everyone else. You can stop running from everything, we're here for you'' That sounded so cheesy, so cliché and so, _right_. I didn't know why or how, but everything he said always seemed so right for me. That was one of the reasons I liked him so much. One of the many, _many_ reasons, actually. I didn't dare think the ''L'' word, though I felt the urge to.

''How do you know this won't just end like last time? Every time I try, it ends like that. I just don't think things will work out''

''Everything isn't bound by a rule Terra. Just because something didn't work before doesn't mean it won't work now just because it didn't work last time. You can't know until you try, and if you don't try, you'll end up wondering what things could be like if you had tried it'' He was showing that rare philosophical side again. Why'd he have to be so cute? Especially with those ears twitching as he spoke. That tiny ''girly''-girly side was trying to squeal again, though I didn't let it. Barely made it…

''I don't know B…'' I said unsurely. ''I really don't''

''Then let me help you'' he said and stood up, offering his hand to me once he was standing in front of me. ''We'll try, and if things start going wrong, we'll fix them. I'll always be there to catch you if you fall'' He said with that reassuring and warm smile only he could pull off, with those cute fangs poking out slightly. I don't know why, but butterflies always start flapping around in my stomach when he does that, and just like that, my doubts were disappearing.

I took his hand in a firm grip, and as he helped me up, I felt like things would actually work out in the end.

''How do you always manage to convince me?'' I asked with a smile on my face, the warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach not disappearing.

''It's the ears, the chic's love 'em!''

Couldn't argue with that…

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do ya think guys? This is probably the first time i have ever written a story from a characters P.O.V.

**(1) Refering to that time Beast Boy turned into ''the beast''.**

**Update:** Edited some minor writing errors, and rephrased a few sentances. Nothing major, other than Beast Boy's speech on mistakes, which i changed almost completly. I have been told the chapter seems repetative, and I'd like you guys(or gals) out there to tell me if it still is, and in that case, how i could improve it. A short thankyou to **Insinidy**, whom got me to change the chapter after her (profile is indicating it's a ''she'', but I am not quite sure yet. Requires more studies and continued observation. Recommended not to approach, subject may or may not be violent.) very helpful review.

I'm not quite sure how i did with writing from a teenaged girl's P.O.V, seeing as I'm a teenaged boy :P Oppinions about it will be greatly appreciated. I am honestly still not sure when I'll make the next chapter. Working on some issues i have on it, and trying to decide how to write, but it might still take a while. Remember: Reviews help speed up the process!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**CLICK IT**

...................................................................................................................................VVVVV

.....................................................................................................................................VVV

.......................................................................................................................................V


End file.
